


Goal!

by M_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Luthor/pseuds/M_Luthor
Summary: "Never give up on what makes you happy"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I just wanted to inform you that English is not my first language, so this work will probably have some grammar mistakes. Nevertheless, I'm trying my best to write this as good as I can.  
> Thank you, I hope you like it!

The sun hid behind the few fluffy white clouds that painted the blue sky over National City. There was a light breeze in the air and the early birds' sing could be listened to if one heard carefully.

Lena was in her room unpacking her clothes and putting them in the respective drawers. She had just arrived to the city to go to college. She had a scholarship that was given to her so she could play for National City's University's women's soccer team, the fierceful NCU Tigers. She was an amazing goalscorer and her family's name was very well known in the world of soccer. Her brother, Lex, just like their father, Lionel, before him, were known worldwide for their talent in this sport.

Lena grew up playing soccer with her family, despite they always thought it would just be a hobby. Despite she always showed great love for the sport, her dream of becoming a professional player was a subject that drove her parents crazy. "Soccer isn't certainly a reliable career for a girl", they kept saying. The only one who ever encouraged her to pursue her dream was Lex. He always told her "You can be whatever you want, kid, never let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do. If it makes you happy, never give up on it!". She really wanted to be a professional, but she's didn't want people to judge her by her last name. Lex was the only one who had supported her, and that was the only reason why she had chosen her last name to wear on the back of her shirt.

While unpacking her last clothes, Lena picked up what was most valuable for her in the world. Lex's jersey from USA's National Team. Gently, she put it in a hanger and, after taking off an awful painting, above the small desk, she hung it showing the jersey's back. "Luthor #10" and below the number, it could be read "Never give up on what makes you happy" followed by his signature. That was the shirt he wore on his first official NT game. It Gave Lena the confidence and the strenght she needed to overcome everything. She really wanted to be a professional, but she's didn't want people to judge her by her last name. She stopped for a while and looked ar the shirt, smiling and remembering all the good times she had with her brother. Exactly four years had passed since the accident. Exactly four years had passed since Lex's death.

After straightening up the rest of the room, Lena picked up her gym bag and went to try to find the campus' soccer field. It was almost time for the trials. While walking around the campus, Lena got lost and ended up bumping into a tall, dark haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Apologized the girl.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. Oh, could you just tell me where the soccer pitch is, I'm new here." Asked Lena.

"Of course, I'm going there, too. Come with me." Said cheerfully the girl. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"I'm Lena, nice to meet you."

When they got to the lockeroom, Alex greeted the other players. She was older and probably had already played for the team the previous year. Lena didn't know anybody, so she picked up a spot as far as possible from the other players and changed to the team's training equipment. When she finnished lacing her boots, she went outside and waited for the coach far from the other players who were outside. A few minutes after, she heard someone calling her name and turned around. It was Alex, by the pitch's entrance, near two other girls. She went towards them and greeted them nervously.

"These are Lois Lane, the best central defense you will ever see playing, and Maggie Sawyer, the best midfielder you will ever witness in your life" presented cheerfully Alex, pointing to each of the girls. Both of them smiled and greeted her.

They were interrupted by a clumsy blonde with dorky glasses and too many books in her arms, who came towards them running awkwardly.

"Alex" the girl said, gasping "you forgot your shinguard-thingys. I thought you might need them for the trials."

"Thanks, Kara!" said Alex.

The girl looked at Lena and smiled, nervously. The Luthor smiled back, gently.

"We didn't get your name, new girl" said Maggie "maybe it'll stop little Danvers from drooling this much."

"What?! I'm not... Drooling! What?!" screamed Kara, abashed.

"My name is Lena. I'm a forward, by the way."

"Cool, I'll finally have a new partner in the front!" Said Alex "Let's see what you're capable of! I think the coach is about to call us. Are you staying, Kara?"

"Yeah, I might stick around for a while" she answered, looking at Lena "Good luck!"

Lena smiled at Kara and went to the pitch with her new friends. She felt these people were really nice and made her feel really integrated. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kara was watching her, grabbing her books tightly to her chest. When she saw she was busted, she quickly looked away, nervously, almost leting the books fall down to the floor. Then, she adjusted her glasses and smiled, while her face got as red as a tomato. Lena laughed, kindly, and bit her lip, while still looking at the girl. "What a cute dork."


	2. Chapter 2

A short and cranky man walked in the pitch holding several paper sheets, followed by a tall blonde girl who was equiped like them and held a pair of goalkeeper gloves.

"That's our coach, Mr. Carr" whispered Maggie "he can be a little hard on us, but he's a good coach. Just don't disagree with what he says and you might survive. And that's our capitain and main goalkeeper, Cat Grant. It's her last year. She's amazing."

Lena was a little anxious. She knew she was good, but was she good enough for Mr. Carr? She knew him very well, he had been her brother's coach and he had always hated him. She hoped her last name wouldn't influence the way he would look at her.

"All right, listen up, ladies" shouted Mr. Carr to the team "this year, our team is a little reduced. Luckily, we have enough players to make it to the league, which I hope we win this year. Before starting the trials, I'll call the new players. When I call your name, step forward, so I can see you."

Lena was starting to get more and more nervous. What if she didn't pass? What if the coach didn't accept her on the team because she's a Luthor? She took a deep breath and held her head up. "Nothing will take my dream away from me" she thought to herself "for Lex".

"So, let's start. Vasquez?"

A short girl stepped forward. She had short dark hair and looked really fast.

"Lane" continued Mr. Carr, scribbling on the paper sheets.

"Sir" said Lois "my sister is sick, she couldn't make it here today. She told me to ask you if she could come next week."

"Too bad. Yeah, why not? Tell her to come next friday" the coach looked at the paper and stopped. "Unbelievable" he whispered.

Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Luthor" he shouted, unamused.

Lena took a step forward looked at him, anxious. People behind her started whispering. He looked at her, sighed and then looked at his papers again, writing down several words.

"Smith" he continued.

Lena could breath again. She felt like she had already passed this teste. She had to give her absolute best. She had to show everybody that soccer ran in her veins just like it did in her brother. She was doing this not just for her, but for him too.

When Mr. Carr finished calling the new players, he adressed to the rest of the team.

"So, let's start with the trials. Today we will just play for twenty minutes, so I can see what you're worth. If you don't pass, today, don't bother coming on friday. We will be playing against our man's team, make sure you don't humiliate yourselves. We will start with our usual starting 11 and then I'll introduce the newbies." He stopped and looked at Lena "Luthor, you get in now, we need another forward."

Then he came closer to her and whispered "don't expect to be treated as the team's star. It didn't work out with your brother, it will not happen with you."

"I'm here to be judged by my own merit, sir" she said.

"Keep it that way and we will not have any problems."

Lena followed Alex to their position in the pitch and started skipping to warm up. She looked at the stands and saw Kara, holding on to her books, looking at her. The girl smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"She's such a nerd" said Alex.

"Yeah" sighed Lena "but she's cute. It's cool how she stayed here to watch you play."

"Yeah, she comes to all my games, despite she doesn't understand much about soccer. But I know my sister, and I know she didn't stay because of me."

Lena looked at her and Alex tapped her in the shoulder, smiling. Lena looked back at the stands and smiled to Kara.

Mr. Carr blew on his whistle and the game started. The boys had possession and quickly started attacking. A tall boy passed Maggie, who wasn't capable of taking the ball away from him. He passed to another player of his team, who ran as fast as he could. Lois tried to tackle him and took the ball away. Unfortunately, a player of the opposite team got the ball and kicked hardly to the goal. Cat jumped and almost flied to grabb it. When she fell, she quickly got up and kicked the ball to the middle of the pitch. Maggie catched it and ran. She passed the ball to Alex, who continued, avoiding the defense. Lena ran as fast and she could to the area. Alex crossed to the center and Lena jumped, kicking the ball with a strong and acrobatic volley. It only stopped when it hit the back of the net.

"GOAL!!" the girls screamed. Lena ran to Alex and high-fived her. While coming back to her position to restart the game, the other players complimented her. She looked at the stands and Kara was cheering for her, what made her smile instantly.

The twenty minutes passed quickly. The girls won 3-1. Alex also scored, from a corner kick, such as a midfielder called Lawrence, assisted by Lena. They were all really tired and the team was getting off the pitch talking about the game. Then, they reunited, sitting on the floor, listening to their coach.

"I didn't dislike what I saw. I think we have a chance of making a good performance this year. Now off you go, see you on friday for the medical trials."

They all got up and went to their lockeroom. Mr. Carr grabbed Lena's arm and sighed "don't get all cocky about your performance."

"I won't, sir." she said.

Then, she followed the rest of the team into the lockeroom and took a long, relaxing shower. She couldn't believe she hadn't been kicked out the coach for her name. He hated her, but he let her stay and that was worth all the effort. Then, she thought about Kara, on the stands. She spent almost the whole game watching her. Did Lena had already gained a fan?


	3. Chapter 3

While catching her wet hair in a messy bun and with her gymbag on her shoulder, Lena got out of the lockeroom and headed to her room. She was tired and just wanted to grab something to eat before continuing to organize her stuff for this semester. Distracted by her own thoughts, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, looking up at the person she ran into "Oh, hi Kara!"

"Hi" greeted the girl, smiling shyly "It's okay. I'm just here waiting for my sister."

"Don't worry, she's almost done." she said, pointing back to the lockeroom "Oh, I wanted to thank you for supporting us from the stands. I hope it's not the last time you come to watch out game."

"You're welcome. You're an amazing player! And congratulations on the goal, it was fantastic! Don't worry, I'll always be in the stands cheering for you! I mean... You in plural! Like, you, the team!" she laughed nervously and adjusted her glasses. Lena smiled and lightly tilted her head to the right.

"Hey, girls!" They heard coming from the lockeroom door, what made them look away from each other's sparkling eyes. It was Alex, adjusting the strap of her gymbag "Thanks for waiting for me, Kara."

"It's okay. We were just here chatting." Said the girl to her sister.

"Well, I shoud get going." sighed Lena "I still have some stuff to put in order."

"Wait, don't go now." Asked Kara, while her golden curls shined with the sunlight that passed between the tree's leaves "Come and have lunch with us! I mean, you must be hungry, after the game!"

"Yeah, why not?" Questioned Alex "We must talk about this season! I think we'll be a great duo!"

"Okay, then, thank you for inviting me" agreed Lena, smiling "Yes, me too! It will be a pleasure to play alongside such a great forward!"

"Thanks for coming" said Kara "Honestly, I'm a bit tired of being their third wheel."

"Wait, who's third wheel?" Asked Lena, confused.

"Sorry you had to wait, Lawrence hid my hair brush" said Maggie, coming out of the lockeroom. Alex put her arm around her waist when she came closer and the two girls kissed gently.

"These two's third wheel" answered Kara, smiling at the couple.

"Oh, I didn't know you were..." stuttered Lena "I'm really happy for you! How long have you been dating, if I may ask."

"Almost for 7 months" answered Alex "the best time I've had in my entire life."

"Wow! I wish you all the happiness in the world!" Smiled Lena.

"Thanks, Luthor" said Maggie "oh, you're cool with me calling you by your last name, right? Considering..."

"It's okay" said Lena. She had always preferred Lena, but it wasn't that big of a deal. "It happened a while ago, it doesn't affect me the way it did, anymore."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable!" Confirmed Maggie.

"It's fine, really." eased Lena, smiling.

"Okay, then. Shall we go? I'm starving!" Asked the brunette.

"Yeah, let's grab a burger or something." Answered Alex.

They all went to a small restaurant, near the campus, and sat on one of the booths. A waiter came with the menus and they ordered their meals.

"So, since you're new here, I thought we could spend the afternoon wandering around National City. So you could get to know it a little better." Invited Alex.

"If it doesn't bother you that much, I'd appreciate it"

"It's no problem, really!" Rushed Kara "I mean, you're new here, you don't know anybody, we should try to make you feel as welcome as possible."

"Thank you very much! It's really nice of you" thanked Lena, smiling.

The waiter came with their food and they all started eating it quickly. After a game like that, the three players were starving and Kara was just really hungry.

After finishing their lunch, they started talking about the game and prospects for the season. After a lot of time using technical terms and discussing several tactics for the team, Maggies phone rang and they stopped talking so she could answer.

"Sawyer" she said, bringing the device closer to her left ear "Damn, was that today? Okay, just wait a minute, we're on our way!"

She hung up and picked up her wallet, such as her gymbag. "Alex, the floor meeting!"

"Oh, crap!" Almost screamed Alex, picking up her stuff "Sorry, we have to go, we forgot about the meeting! I'm sorry, Lena, our trip through the city will have to wait."

"It's no problem, really."

"Well, I could take you" offered Kara, nervously, while the couple picked up their stuff "I know the city almost as well as they do. But if you don't want it, it's fine, I understand it, you can say no!"

"I would love to. Thanks, Kara" said Lena, smiling. Kara's blue eyes shined even brighter. "Oh, and lunch is my treat, girls, don't worry! Hurry up, or you'll miss the meeting."

"Thanks, Luthor, you're awesome! We owe you one!" thanked Maggie "Take care of her, little Danvers!"

"I will" whispered Kara, looking at Lena.

Maggie and Alex stormed out, leaving the two other girls alone, sitting side by side in the booth, smiling kindly at each other.

Despite they only knew each other since that morning, Lena felt like Kara and her would be great friends. At least she hoped so.


End file.
